The house on the hill
by Rubynecklace
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe where Valentine's father was never killed, he's never been rogue, and Sebastian never had any demon blood. Clary grew up in Idris instead of living in the mundane ey are all happy, until they got a glimpse of what awaited for them in anpther world. Notes: * Credits to Cassandra Clare, The part/idea came from Born to an Endless Night


The house on the Hill

"The grass is always greener on the other side of the fence. We always wish for something we can't have"

This is an Alternate Universe where Valentine's father was never killed, he's never been rogue, and Sebastian never had any demon blood. Clary grew up in Idris instead of living in the mundane world.

[Clary's point of view]

"Oh god Stop that, you demon child!" Sebastian said as Val, little Val, puts some icing on his face, "Clary, make her stop!" He called out for help.

Right. My brother is bullied by my 5 year old sister. Valentina Graymark. She was named from my father , Valentine, who died as a hero when he successfully got the mortal cup from the rogue Nephilim Hodge Starkweather. Before he died, he asks his parabatai, Lucian, to take care of my mom. To marry her. Valentine had always known Lucian had love Jocelyn, and had sacrificed for them. And that was his last wish. For Lucian to be happy. So when they had a child, they named her Valentine.

"No!" Val screams at the top of her lungs. I just watch them when I felt someone hugged me from the back. A warm embrace.

"Clary, is your sister part banshee?" And that was Jace with his humor.

"Of course not, you idiot." I said as I turned to face him. Jace Herondale. The handsome Jace Herondale who, a lot of girls chase, but he chooses me. I was just about to kiss him in the cheek when I heard Val cried and I heard my mom's scream.

"Jonathan Christopher." She said, and both Sebastian and Jace turned around to look at him. Great.

"Yes, Mom, Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Graymark." Jace said. Hearing him call my mom, 'mom' makes my heart flutter.

"Not you," She said sharply then went near to Sebastian and picked up Val who is crying, "We are going to talk later, making your little sister cry." She said as she glared at Sebastian

"No, I didn't. I was the one bullied here!" Sebastian protested but mom was already gone and that means he will got scolded later.

Both Jace and Sebastian are named Jonathan Christopher. Jace preferred to go with his nickname, while Sebastian changed his name years ago, when he was saved by a Nephilim from Hodge' army. The Nephilim who saved him is named Sebastian Verlac, and he died saving my brother. So that he'll never forget him, he changed his name to Sebastian.

"Hey Seb" Jace says when Sebastian goes near us, Jace wraps up his arms around me

"Jace, aren't you too excited, showing up here almost every day. Chill bro, you're going to be married in two weeks. Will you stop coming here every day so I can spend more time with my sister before she become your wife." Okay, Seb is not angry, this is just how he jokes around with Jace. Jace was about to answer when Izzy and Alec rushed inside the house.

"Sebastian," Isabelle said as she lunged to him, making the two of them fall, Alec looked away while Jace made a sound that is like a laugh turned to a cough.

The two of them fell on the floor, Izzy on top of him as she kissed him.

"Will you get a room you two!" I said while laughing at them. Then I looked around. Jace with me, Izzy and Seb. We are all happy. Except for Alec, who always keep to himself. Isolated.

[Izzy's point of view]

"Izzy, do you loved him?" Alec asked, I look up to him as he was saying something that doesn't make sense.

"Who?" I raised my brows to him.

"Sebastian." He said as I saw his jaw tighten. Then I thought I understand,

"Oh! Do you like him?"

"No!" he shouted and "What the hell Izzy. Why should I? How do you know?"

"Know what? Do you like him or not?"

"No! I don't like him, I was just asking, how did you know that I am.. I am.." He never get to finished it.

"You're my brother. Of course, I know you."

He didn't speak for several moments. He just stared into thin air. Then he talked,

"Every day, I am watching the four of you. You and Sebastian. Jace and Clary. So inlove. The way Jace looked at Clary, and the way Clary looked at him. And I was wondering, will I found someone who will look at me, like that?"

Now I understand, he is wondering if he could find a man that will love him, and if he could find someone who would accept him.

"Someday you will," I assured him, "but how is this related to me and Sebastian?" I asked him

"I saw Jace and Clary, and through them, I know how to be in loved. Clary's eyes burns bright whenever he looked at Jace, as if Jace is her world. And even I hear you saying how you love Sebastian, how you kiss him in front of us, I never saw that in your eyes. The love."

Love. I fear that Alec is right. Sebastian is my boyfriend. Because he is a family friend. He is handsome. He is nice. He likes me. And he's a friend. And I owe him.

"Is that even important. I will gradually learn to love him." I said to Alec, not realizing that I should have not told him that.

"So, you don't love him. Why stay with him?"

"Because he is the reason, our family is complete." I answered, a matter of factly.

Years ago, my dad, cheated my mom. My mom told me he had a relationship with a Highsmith, and she cried and I do. We cried all night. I hated my dad back then, I hated every man, and I know I shouldn't trust them, Then, the next day, Sebastian saw me crying, he confronted me, and I told him everything.

Several days after that, Dad came back and he courted mom, ask for her forgiveness. Mom, at first, didn't forgive him. But he is persistent, trying to win back my mom's trust. Then I found out that Valentine, talked some sense with Dad, make him realize that he really loved my mom, not the 'Highsmith' lady. And Valentine talked to him because Sebastian asked him too.

And I owe him that, our family. And being his girlfriend is not a big deal right. Its just a payment for what he did.

Alec gave a sigh, "That's your decision Izzy." He said, then he suddenly remembered something, "will you come with me to the new York institute tomorrow? The whitelaws said they needed help in hunting some rogue vampires in Hotel Dumort."

[Magnus' point of view]

"I told you Camille, I am not going to summon my father." I told her sharply, she then turned around to face me, the blankets draped around her fell and I get a glimpse of her naked body.

"You will summon Asmodei for me so that he will close the void in the middle of Hotel Dumort." She said in her usual manipulative tone. When I am about to protest, she hovered on top of me and started kissing me in the lips, while her hands, those skillful hands, were all over my body.

And in the middle of that, I said yes.

"I'm going to summon him tomorrow. I'm just going to look around the hotel." I told Camille

"Suit yourself Darling." She said as I moved away from her and start to roam around the hotel.

I keep on roaming on the ground floor of the abandoned hotel when I heard a screech.

"Holy cow!" In front of me is a guy, a mundane, wearing a shirt that says William wants a doll. He wears glasses and looks like a geek.

"There's no cow in here boy."

"Oh God! Not a cow. A cat." He exclaimed as he looks in my cat like eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be here.." what is his name?

"Simon." He said..

"You shouldn't be here Sheldon. It's not a place where you go and.."

"They said there are vampires here, So I came here to find an inspiration for our album," he shrugged, "turns out that it is not true, there are no vampires here."

"Oh another idiot, like Raphael, when will I stop encountering idiots~" I never got to finished the sentence when a vampire came and started to attack Simon, I was just about to use my powers, blue sparks coming out from my fingers, when suddenly two Nephilims dashed inside the hotel.

What a lucky day for you Magnus Bane. First, an idiot, then Nephilim.

The girl wearing a dress with her whip and a guy with black hair and blue eyes dashes toward us. The guy, (who is certainly my type,) uses his bows to shoot the vampire while the girl with a whip starts to fend off other vampires that started flooding in. I know I should run, but what I did was unexpected, I lead them to the backdoor, towards their safety as I put an invisible barrier against the mad vampires.

"By the Angel," the girl screamed and turned to me, "You warlock! What have you done" She said, at first, I thought she was being ungrateful for the help I have given them, and then I realized that we are near the void, the floor of the hotel cracking, opening up to another dimension.

[Alec's point of view]

We were sucked up in another dimension. Suddenly, we were inside a tunnel. A dark tunnel where we are walking.

"Hey! Where are we going, and who are you people." The mundane send.

"Shut up mundane," Izzy said then turned back to the warlock, "could you please tell me again why the hell we are going to the hotel dimension instead of coming back to the hotel."

The warlock , who has glitters around his eyes, waved his hand and blue sparks come out, "Because the void closed when we were sucked in, and we don't have any choice but to proceed in Edom and asked Asmodeous to open it for us.

"And why did you even think that this so called demon will let us out?" the mundane asked.

"Because he is my father."

Everyone stay silent for a moment, and we just continued walking into the demon realm.

It took us several hours, but we are still inside the tunnel.

I feel like we are not going to survive this, and I feel frustrated.

"Big bro, we are going to get out of here. You'll see" said Izzy, and I just cant help when words start pouring from my mouth.

"It's easy for you to say Isabelle. You're happy." But this is not true and I don't know how words pour out from me like this, "you have a boyfriend, and a friend. Your gonna come back because I am willing to sacrifice my self for you if needed. But it's not easy for me, to die like this, I'd never had a boyfriend, I'm never been kissed, Id never felt how to look in someone's eyes as if he means the world to me." And I regretted it when I say those words

"So that's your problem Alec.." Izzy said, looking at me intently

"Never been kissed huh?" the warlock suddenly said, before I can even give him a nod, he pulled me closer and kissed me pull in the mouth. And I suddenly felt dizzy, blood rushing to my face. I know I shouldn't be kissing a man infront of my sister, that I need to shove him away, but the warmth of his mouth melts me. And I give in to the kiss, responding with the same intensity. Of passion and hunger. And suddenly he was kissing my jawline, my neck and all I could do is shut my eyes and let him.

Then he pulled away

"Now you have been kissed. Even once before you die."

I want to answer him but no words came out.

"And if you survived tonight, just come to my loft and we'll continue where we left off."

[Simon's Pov]

I know I should look away. Comeone. Two guys kissing in front of me. So I am forced to look away and then I looked at her. The girl they called Izzy.

"Uhm, Izzy?" I asked her

"Oh mundane, shut up." She snapped at me

She was the most beautiful girl, my eyes had ever laid on. She was beautiful and sexy and so foxy. And I can keep my mouth shut because it just fell open whenever she looks at me.

There's something about her. Like the girl I have always dreamed of. She's like a heroine in a movie. Only that she is real. And the heroine fell inlove with a hero, not a nerd like me.

"What is a mundane?" I asked then, "my name is Simon and.." I really want to ask her if she has boyfriend when

"Izzy!"

I turn around and saw a guy with green eyes, run towards her and hugged her.

[Sebastian's Pov]

"How did you~' then Izzy stopped and turned around to the warlock, "I thought you said that the entrance is close?"

"Oh, did I say that? I thought that I said when you enter, you cant get out, unless the demon let you. But others can come through."

Izzy made a noise of disappointment and I hugged her tightly, "Im here now. I followed you and Alec, and I can't let you go here without me."

And with them, I go in the demon realms. With my friend, my girlfriend. And suddenly I thought, am I really happy? Sure I have a nice sister, parents and a girlfriend, and it feels like something is still missing.

I shook that thought off and enter the demon realm with them

[Simon's dream]

"Simon Lovelace, you sexy nerd." I turned around to see Izzy standing behind me, she then threw her arms around me and we almost fell.

Lovelace? I am Simon lewis. Then I heard a voice inside my head, _That is your shadowhunter name. Simon Lovelace. And you are a mundane dragged into the shadowworld. You have became a vampire, a daylighter, and a mundane with demon amnesia. And she is Isabelle. Your girlfriend. She had loved you when you were a mundane, until you became a vampire and a daylighter. Even when you lost your memory. She never gave up on you. Then you ascended and became a shadowhunter._

"Ah right Izzy~" then she suddenly kissed me passionately. This is right. This fits. This is perfect.

 _You are the heads of the London institute where the Lovelaces are always welcome. And you two are engaged._

"Oh you two, get a room will you?" Said Clary laughing.

 _She is clary, she is my bestfriend. My Parabatai._ A voice said again inside my head. Why would I ever forget that.

I have suffered a lot. Lost a lot. But I am happy right now. With my bestfriend and the girl that only matters to me. The girl my soul wants.

[Magnus' dream]

"You asked me what I was scared of. I'm scared he won't like me," Alec said. "I'm scared I'll let him down. But I want to try to be there for him. I want him. Do you?"

I looked up at Alec. What is he talking about? And where are we. Why are we in a room. And as far as I remember I just met him In the hotel dumort.

 _He is your boyfriend. A nephilim. He loved you so much. And he was talking about a baby warlock he wanted the both of you to adopt._ A voice said inside my head. Of course I wont forget him. Then words starts spilling.

"I didn't expect him," said Magnus. "I didn't expect anything like this to come, for me. Even if I thought sometimes about what it might be like if you and I did have a family, I thought it would not be for years. But yes. Yes, I want to try as well."

Alec smiled, his smile so brilliant that made me realized how relieved he was. The guy that looked at me as if im all that matters.

"It is quick," Alec admitted. "I thought about having a family, but I guess I always thought . . . Well, I guess I never expected anything like this to happen before we got married."

"What?" I felt like my tounge has been cut out. Or maybe I am drunk. What did he say? Before we got married?

Alec just stared up at him. One long, strong archer's hand was dangling into the baby's crib, but Alec was intent on Magnus, his dark blue eyes darker than ever in the shadows, one look from Alec more important than a kiss from anyone else. Magnus saw he meant it.

"Alec," he said. "My Alec. You have to know that's impossible."

Id love a lot before. But No one asked to marry before I could protest I just told him.

"It's yes, one day," I said. "For you, Alec, it's always yes."

I know it is impossible. But for Alec its always a yes. I felt really happy. Having him, the baby, and him asking to marry me. Everything was perfect.

But it is not real. And everything around me starts to fade away.*

[Alec's dream]

I am standing in the middle of a room. An attic. A lot of people was inside a room, as if there is a party inside. My parents, Robert and Maryse along with Jace and Izzy are all forming a circle in the middle of the room. I realized they were all looking down to a crib. There are also a lot of people inside the room, that ive never known of.

 _They are your family_. A voice inside my head whispered. _Robert, is the Inquisitor, and even they are not together , Maryse and Robert maintained a civil relationship._

 _That is Jace, your parabatai and his girlfriend Clary. That is Izzy, your sister, with Simon, her boyfriend._

How could I even forget about them. About my family.

 _And that is Lily._ I saw a vampire girl snapping her fangs in a comedic way. _She is the head of the New York vampire clan. She is your friend. She looks up to you as a good leader._

He looked around and saw Magnus, standing beside him.

 _And this is Magnus. You're boyfriend._ He looked down at me with bright eyes, as if im the only one that matters in the world. Like I am his world.

The voice inside my head disappears, but I don't need it anymore. Because I know, I love Magnus, and he is the only thing that matters.

"Oh god, the baby's looking for you." Izzy said and lifted a blue baby from the crib and gave him to me. He has blue skin, blue eyes and blue hair.

 _He is Baby Max. Your son. You and Magnus named him after your brother, who died._ There is a sharp pain in my heart, but it eased as I hold the child near me.

I look around, and feel like everything is perfect. Magnus beside me, people respecting me, a baby in my arms, and my parents accepting who I am.

I am really happy.

"Alec," I heard Magnus, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

"Yes?" I turned to him

"This is not true. This is not happening. It's just the result of us entering the demon realms, a demon show you what the world would be like in another universe. And it shows you the deepest wish of your heart."

"And this is the deepest wish of my heart?"

"Yes," Magnus answered, "And I never had thought a Nephilim would love me this fast"

And then everything began to blur.

[Sebastian's dream]

I am sitting on my throne as I look at the ruins of Alicante. Beside me, my sister, Clary is sitting.

 _She is your sister,_ A voice inside my head said, _And you loved her more than anything else. Love her more than a sister. She is yours. Her body, her soul. And you reign Edom with her. Edom is a gift for you from Lilith, your blood mother. Demon blood runs in your veins Sebastian._

I raised my chin, high and proud as I see my sister throwing bones inside the cages that held Jace, Jocelyn, Luke, Alec, Izzy, Magnus and Simon. I know I should not feel this, I feel happy, successful. None of this feelings I have felt before.

The endarkened started to flood inside the room. They are your army. The voice came back again. They are the dark nephilim, bonded by the infernal cup. You rule Edom. You destroy Alicante. The endarkened worship you because you had created them. There are no more nephilim. Just the endarkened.

I know I shouldn't be like this. But I Like the feeling.

Everything started to fade. The room, the throne, the endarkened, I started to run for them.

[Izzy's Pov]

"Welcome to Edom, Nephilim'

I started to open my eyes and get up, all of us are on the floor, laying. Except for Sebastian who is standing next to the woman who greeted us. The woman has snakes for eyes.

"Lilith." Alec whispered. Sure, because Alec pays attention in history classes while I sleep.

"What's happening," Simon, the mundane asked. But I ignored him.

"Lilith, be kind to our visitors." A man with a cat slit eye said, who is standing beside Lilith, a greater demon.

"Father" Magnus whispered, and Alec looked at him in surprise.

"Have you come to join me here Magnus?"

"What's happening? I'm confused. And warlock, ask him to let us out." I blurted.

"You just came in Nephilim, and we will let you out." Said Lilith, "but everything has a price. And you will pay high for it."

"Father, I know it is my Imortality you want, take it." When Magnus said that, Alec suddenly on his feet, stood protectively in front of Magnus,

"No." he said, "I will not let that happen."

The demon, who was Magnus' father laughed loudly and clapped "I just gave all of you a glimpse of a mirror universe, and there you are, already feeling like its real. Like you Alec, protecting Magnus, a warlock you met only a while ago, because in your mind, it feels like you have known him for years right?"

Alec look startled and turned to me, as if asking me if I've seen that too

"What have you done to us? What did you show us? A trick~"

"It is not a trick. It is a mirror universe. You knew everything bad that happened. Like you Isabelle, you knew in your vision that Max, your brother died, but you are still happy to be with this mundane." He said as he pointed to Simon.

Yes, I've seen it to. I was in Simon's dream. I knew that I hugged him. I knew about Valentine, about Sebastian, not being my boyfriend but a nephilim with demon blood, I knew that Max died, but I am happy to be with Simon.

"He is not a mundane, He is Simon Lovelace, A shadowhunter, my-" My boyfriend

"See? You already presumed its real" said Lilith.

And that is true. I felt like it was real. And while im with Simon in the dream, I am happy. And I look to him like he's the only one that matters.

"Now tell us how can we get out?" Simon said. Stupid mundane.

"I will not get your Immortality. Ill get something more." He said, and then memories flash through me. In another universe, we already have come into a bargain, and it doesn't end well.

It's confusing. What the demon did. Its like I have two set of memories.

"What will you get in return father?"

"Your emotions, and a change," he said

"What does that mean," I said and looked at Sebastian, "Sebastian, why are you standing beside them, help us!"

"We are going to ask you a question, then we will let you go." Lilith said

"That simple?" Alec asked

"That simple." Lilith answered.

"Ask it." I snapped

"When you walk out of here, you will have a new life. You can choose to go back, unharmed, with no change, but you will leave the mundane and the warlock here in Edom. And continue with your boring life."

"I thought youre not gonna take my immortality." Magnus said

"I won't, you will live here."

"What is the other option?" I asked him.

"Or you would go back to the world, but the world that you will came into is the one in your dreams, the mirror universe."

The mirror universe. The one with a lot of pain, but I have Simon. Alec has Magnus. But the world has been destroyed.

"You are asking them to choose a world where a lot of Nephilim died. They will not do that!" Magnus said.

"If they are selfish, they will choose it. The world or your happiness." Said Lilith.

I would want to save the world, but I cant live the mundane here and the warlock. Stupid Izzy. You have just met them. Why are they important to you. Its only a dream.

But the warmth of Simon felt real, the taste of his lips felt real. It all felt real.

"Let's vote, you are 5, so the winning part is with the one with 3 votes or more." Said Lilith

"Ill stay here. Its me that you want Father." Said Magnus

"No Magnus!" Alec almost shout, "I choose to accept the offer. The other universe." Said Alec

"Are you stupid Alec, the world~" Magnus never finished his sentence because Alec half shouted

"I do not want the world, I want you!" said Alec

"It's a tie now" said Lilith

"Ill stay here. For you Izzy." Said Simon. Oh stupid Simon. I knew it. He will continue sacrificing. Even in this world you are a sacrificial idiot.

And then he called me Izzy. It brought up a lot of memories. Memories from another world

"I won't let you do that. Call me stupid. Call me selfish. But I won't let you here. Clary will kill me."

"But she doesn't even know me" whispered Simon.

How could I be happy? In a universe where Simon doesn't exist. That's why all my life I felt like something has been missing.

"Tied," said Lilith, "Sebastian will be the one to make the final decision."

I looked at Sebastian and I dreaded his answer

"I want to burn the world." He said. And with that, everything starts to fade, I feel like I'm falling. And I disappear in the darkness.

Into the mirror universe, that we have chosen

End.


End file.
